Heal What Has Been Hurt
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: A missing scene I thought of from when Eugene comes back to life to when Rapunzel and Eugene reached the castle.


**I kind of wondered what happened in 'Tangled' between the scenes of Eugene coming back to life and then being at the castle reuniting Rapunzel with her parents... This is my idea for it. It's probably not good, and I don't even know if it's taken, but please read on and enjoy...**

***** updated! spelled Eugenes last name wrong. Changed it thanks to an an anonymous reader. Thanks *****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tangled...**

* * *

><p>"…Heal what has been hurt… Change the fates design… Save what has been lost… Bring back what once was mine… What once was mine…"<p>

She couldn't believe how weak she is now. Just only five minutes ago she could heal anyone and anything that was forced or thrown at her, but now… she couldn't. Her long golden locks were gone forever. Just like him.

She held Eugene's lifeless body close to her. Sobs and painful feelings were being exposed as a single tear fell on his face. But not just any tear… it was hers. She wanted to be his. She was his dream, and he was hers.

She made silent wishes to herself that all this could be reversed. That even a single strand of her hair could hold that sacred power that she once had, but they were only vain thoughts. Nothing now could ever be reversed now. He was gone, and that was that… or so she thought.

She didn't notice the tear on his face, soaked in and glowed like a flower. Rapunzel opened her eyes and saw Eugene's lifeless body glowing. Instead of feeling like a cold corpse, he felt almost alive. She watched as this small glow burst into a bright shining flower that soon disappeared.

She looked and saw Eugene's chest rising and sinking and could hear a faint breath come from his mouth. She looked back at his face and saw his lips moving and his eyes start to slowly open.

"… Rapunzel…" he whispered.

Rapunzel gasped a little, after hearing him speak.

"Eugene?"

He took in another precious breath before speaking again.

"Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for brunettes?"

Rapunzel gasped louder, and smiled gleefully.

"Oh, Eugene…"

She put her arms around his neck and held him tight. She felt his strong arm come around her lower back and then up around her upper to hug her back tight. They held an unbreakable embrace for what seemed like forever.

Eugene buried his head into her small neck and smiled happily. Rapunzel pulled back to look at him again. No words needed to be exchanged, the looks one each of their faces said everything they needed to know.

Rapunzel laughed happily, grabbed on Eugene's collar then kissed him on the lips. Eugene hesitated at first; not quite expecting this gesture so soon, but soon fell into the kiss as well. He put his hand behind her neck and closed his eyes. Their lips moved passionately and slowly against each other for quite awhile. Finally Rapunzel pulled back, having that same smile on her face.

"How did you… I mean you were… and then the lights and the… Oh Eugene!"

She hugged him tight again and buried her face against his chest. He smiled slightly and started stroking her hair. There wasn't much there to stroke because of the short cut he gave her. He looked over to where the long brown hair was lying and winced.

"I'm so sorry Rapunzel," he spoke, "I mean… about your hair. But I had to do it. She would've taken you away."

Rapunzel pulled back, and looked at him puzzled.

"Why didn't you try and cut it after I healed you?"

Eugene shook his head, "I… I couldn't let you do that for me. I mean, after all Gothel's done to you, and only using you for your hair… I would've been exactly like her if I let you heal me like that."

"No you wouldn't have been Eugene, I was going to do it willingly. Because I wanted to save you and because I… love you."

She mumbled the last two words quietly, but Eugene's ears picked up what she said. On the inside he was like, _Wohoo! I knew it! I knew she would come around and fall for me! I'll bet it was the smolder that won her over. Oh yeah, I'm good! _But on the outside, he just kept smiling and whispered in her ear.

"I meant what I said about brunettes… and also I love you too, Blondie."

She giggled a little and shoved him playfully.

"I have brown hair now, you can't really call me that."

"It could be my little pet name for you… almost like you could still call me Flynn as my pet name."

"Nice try slick, but I meant what I said before, I like Eugene Fitzherbert better then Flynn Rider."

Eugene shrugged, "It was worth a shot…"

Just then something nudged Rapunzel's leg. She looked down and saw Pascal pulling on her dress and pointing. She looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the little purple flag with the golden flower that she had from her day in the town.

"Yes I see it Pascal, but what-"

A thousand thoughts hit her all at once. Everything that just happened right now was all because of what she learned. She was a princess! But not just any princess, a long lost princess. She quickly stood and started breathing heavily. She leaned up against a table and continued gasping.

Eugene went to stand, and felt a twinge where he got stabbed. He shook it off and stood by Rapunzel. He looked at her face and saw tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Rapunzel what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She gulped and faced him, smiling slightly.

"I'm fine Eugene… I guess after everything that has happened to me in just the past couple of days is just starting to settle in. I mean, yesterday I was a regular girl trying to see the world, and today I'm a p… pri… prin… cess."

Eugene raised an eyebrow, "Is… that a bad thing?"

"No, of course it's not! It's just that… I'm not so sure of what to do now… what's in store for me next?"

Eugene nudged her, "If it were me, you know what I would do?"

She shook her head, so he continued.

"I would go to them…"

"You mean to… my real parents?"

"That's exactly what I mean. I think that after eighteen long years of not having their only daughter around… now would be a good a time as ever to finally return to them."

Rapunzel looked up at him, "And… you are coming with me… right?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead; "It would be a honor for me, to escort the lost Princess Rapunzel back safe and sound to her home."

She poked his side, "That's Princess Blondie to you, Sir Fitzherbert!"

He laughed hearing her say that and kissed her once again on the lips. She kissed him back and felt a tug on her dress. She pulled back and looked down at a bright red Pascal motioning them to hurry along. She laughed and picked her little friend up and placed him on her shoulder.

'I'm with you Pascal… I am ready to go home."

Eugene helped Rapunzel get down using the secret stairs Mother Gothel hid all these years. When they reached outside they found Maximus still waiting for them. The horse reared, and cantered over to them.

Rapunzel hopped on the horse first, then Eugene climbed up in front of her. Rapunzel put her arms around Eugene's waist and held tight. Eugene took the reins and gave Rapunzel's hand a small squeeze and then pushed Max onward towards the castle to return the most important person in his life, back to her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's what I pictured happening near the end of the movie. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think. Please no flamers I burn easily. :)<strong>


End file.
